Integrated circuits (ICs) and devices incorporating ICs may use fuses in connection with storage and programming of digital data. A known fuse is an electronic fuse (referred to as an “eFUSE”) that includes a 2-terminal (e.g., anode and cathode) relatively low resistance resistor for use in connection with complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) nodes.
Semiconductor structures or devices may be embodied as field-effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs). Depending on doping, a FET may be, for example, an n-channel FET (n-FET) or a p-channel FET (p-FET).
Electron traps are associated with relatively shallow energy levels and are relatively easy to trap and de-trap. Thus, electron traps have been implemented in memory elements, in for example, n-FETs to perform conventional re-write types of operations. Hole traps, on the other hand, are associated with deeper energy levels, and take more energy to access than electron traps.